Mystery Girl
by Seddielover945
Summary: He watched her walk away, all he knew about her was those ten numbers she had written on his hand, her first name, and that she was like no fan he had ever met. Camp Rock never happened, but this is set during that time.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her walk away, all he knew about her was the ten numbers she had written on his hand, her first name, and that she was like no other fan that he had ever met.

_Flashback- _

_Shane Gray groaned as another fan came up and asked for a picture with him. He smiled and she was on her way. Then he looked up and saw a girl with really dark brown hair that flowed in waves down her shoulders. She smiled at him and grabbed a pen out of her pocket, grabbed his hand and wrote those ten numbers. He felt something in her touch of fingers and it tingled. He watched her walk away and run over to her friend, but not before she turned around and winked at him._

_End of flashback. _

Shane sighed and looked at his hand for the hundrendth time. He looked at the numbers and studied them carefully. _873-252-9986 _and a name. _Mitchie_ is curly cue letters. He picked up hs phone and slowly took a picture of the palm of his right hand. He didn't want to forget this. She was like no other fan. She didn't scream his name, faint, but she _did _treat hm like a normal person in those twenty seconds that her knew her. He sighs again and looks back down at his hand. _Mitchie._ The name brought the tingles back to his hand and he swears that he _did feel something._ Sure he is a jerky pop star and she probably didn't want anything to do with him, but _why would she do that then?_ Why is he doing this he doesn't even know her. All he knows is that he wants to know more about her. _Mitchie_.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know why she did it, it wasn't like she was dared to or anything, but she just felt the need to provide mystery. She smiles to herself and looks at her guitar from her bed. She gets up and picks it up off of her stand. Smiling again Mitchie sits back down on her bed and starts to play a soft melody. Now he had her phone number and that was all she could think about. The Shane Gray had her phone number. She was sure that she did feel something when she touched his hand lightly with her fingers. Like a bolt of lighting had fan right through her at that very moment. She does hope that he felt something too, but if he doesn't she is okay with that. Why would he like me? She thinks. She's just plain old boring Mitchie Torres, but there was that way she saw his eyes light up when he saw her, and when she grabbed his hand last night. She sighs and puts her guitar back down on her bed not being able to focus. Her phone rings: Unknown number. She wrinkles up her face picking it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Mitchie?" Says a guys voice.  
"Yes this is her." She replies confused of who would be calling her of all people.  
"This is Shane. Shane Gray." Her heart stops and she breathes in deeply.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" She questions, sure he has her number, but she pretty much knows that he would never call it.  
"No." He replies. Sure it did sound like him, but that could be just some kind of recording. She shuts her eyes tightly.  
"Really?" She asks. "Because iv'e had people do this to me before." She adds trying to hide the slight annoyance in her voice.  
"What people pretend to be me and call you?"  
"Something like that." She replies.  
"Okay would you like for me to prove you wrong?"  
"I guess." She says and just hopes that he can really do that.  
"Last night, you went to a Connect Three concert right?"  
"Yes." She replies, but she told everyone about that before she actually went.  
"You took my hand, wrote your number and name in curly cue letters." She swears her heart stops again.  
"Yes." She says again. She can't believe that she is talking to Shane Gray.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane Gray picks up his phone and stares at the key pad. Should he call her or not? He starts to press in the numbers very slowly at a steady speed and puts the cell phone up to his ear. _It's ringing_ he thinks suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Hello?" Says a girls voice on the other end of the line.

"_Mitchie?"_ He questions.

"Yes this is her." The girl's voice says again.

"This is Shane. Shane Gray." He says trying not to forget his own last name of all things.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" The _Mitchie _girl questions with a slight annoyance in her voice, but his catches it trying not to get frustarated with the girl on the other end of the line.

"_No."_ He replies and it _is _the truth. The line goes silent for a few moments like she's pondering of something to reply back with.

"Really, because Iv'e had people do this to me before?" She questions the popstar.

"What people pretend to be me and call you?" He asks.

"Something like that." She answers.

"Okay would you you like for me to prove you wrong?" He asks just hoping the answer is yes.

"I guess." He thinks for a moment.

"Last night you went to a Connect Three concert right?"

"Yes." She replies.

"You took _my hand and wrote your number and name in curly cue letters."_

"Yes." She says again, but her voice is almost out. It sounds like she's trying not to scream. _I thought she was different._ The voice inside his head thinks.

"Mitchie? Mitchie are you there?" He asks.

"mmhmm." She replies. He nods his head even though she cannot see him.

"Are _you _alright?" He questions just to make sure that she didn't faint or anything.

"Maybe.." Mitchie replies and he can hear the shock in her voice.

"Why me?" She questions.

"What?" He asks.

"Why did you call _me?_" She tries again.

"Well let's see most girls scream or faint when they see Connect Three live and in person, _but you Mitchie_ were not like all of the _thousands _of other girls. You had me wondering and got into my head for those twenty seconds and I knew that I wanted to know more about _you because you were not_ like the other Connect Three fans that we encounter daily."

"Wow. Thank you." She says. He smiles.

"It's the truth." He replies causing her to laugh.

"Listen I would like to meet you, for real this time." He says. _Am I jumping the gun to fast here? _

"Um okay." She replies.

"Listen Mitchie I know that we barely know each other, but you _did get into my head,_ I couldn't stop starring at your name of my right hand last night and I know you probably think that I'm just a jerky rockstar with great looking hair, but I want _you to get to know the real Shane Gray_

"For real?" She asks.

"Yes." Shane replies and he does mean it. "We haven't left the city yet and I would love to get to know the _Real Mitchie._"

"Okay." She replies. He smiles.

"Great." He answers hoping off the hotel room bed. He quickly checks the clock and smiles. He had time to meet up with her.

"Where do you want to meet?" She asks.

"How about the park on third street?" He asks.

"How do you know where that is?" She questions confused.

"Because I grew up here." He says looking down at his black vans.

"Oh." Mitchie says.

"I'll meet you there in ten mnutes." He says.

"Okay see you then _Shane."_


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie makes her way to the parking pulling her neon red sweatshirt on over her head. She smiles, but feels slightly nervous about meeting _The real Shane Gray _as he calls it. She sighs pulling on her black beenie hat and makes her way across the street, to walk to the park. She hopes that she's dressed alright. She stares at her dark blue skinny jeans and black Toms on her feet. After another ten minutes she makes her way into the park. Mitchie looks around at the park for a black headed popstar.

"Mitchie?" She turns around at the voice and see the one and only _Shane Gray _wearing a a gray white striped tee shirt, his normal leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and his black Vans with his hair stright as a stick. Mitchie nods bringing a smile to his lips.

"I'm Shane, but i'm sure you already know that." He says causing the girl to grin widely.

"Yes." She replies as they walk over to a picnc table and take seats next to each other.

"I'm Mitchie Torres." She says.

"Nice to finally meet the Mystery Girl." She laughs and he smiles at the dark headed girl.

"Well it is nice to meet you too.:" She replies and she _does mean it_.

"So." She says.

"So _Shane Gray_ what is the real _you_ like?" He smiles and turns to her.

"Well I _did_ grow up here Mitchie, I have one brother, and My full name is Shane Luke Gray. My whole family grew up here and we moved to LA when I was sixteen, when the guys and I got our recording contract." She nods, smiling.

"So what is Mitchie Torres like?"

"Well, I have lived here my whole life, I am an only child, My full name is Mitchie Lynn Torres, I go to Johneville High School. I am in my second year, I have one best friend who was at the concert with me last night her name is Serria, My father owns a hardwear store, and my mother owns her own catering company."

"Well Mitchie you seem like a very normal girl." Shane says.

"Oh." She says looking down at her shoes.

"No no I like that." He reasures her. She smiles at him.

"But I refuse to beileve that _you_ only have one friend because you caught my attention." She laughs.

"I do, at school I am considered the _loser girl_, no one talks to me unless they _want something_." He frowns slightly.

"Well _Mitchie I _have barely known you for twelve hours, but you seem like a wonderful girl and people are missing out on knowing _you.'' _

"Thank you, but I wish the people at school would feel that way." She admits.

"Anything else I should know?" She asks him.

"Well when Connect Three frist got discovered we were aloud to play our own music, but now they change it up to things that _they _think will sell. That is why iv'e gone to being a jerk so maybe they'll listen to us finally."

"But if you keep actng that way, you could get fired and that certinly will not help you get what you want to play any easier Shane. It will only make it worse. If I were in your shoes I would talk to the guys about it and try to work out someway to get Lava to change their minds."

"Your right." He says. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She says smiling.

"So is there anything else I should know about you _Mitchie_?"

"Not really, but _you Shane Gray_ seem like a really nice guy, the press makes up seem like a total jerk face."

"Thank you."

"Like I said it's my pleasure." He smiles.

"So Mitchie will I be seeing you soon?"

"That depends do you want to?" Mitchie asks hoping that the answer is _yes._

"Yes, yes I do." She grins widely.

"Good." She smiles.

"Good?"

"Because I would like to see you too Shane." He grins widely.

"Good." He replies causing her to laugh.

"Oh by the way Shane, I play the gutiar."

"You do?"

"Yeah I have been since I was eight." He smiles.

"Do you sing?" She nods.

"Well it is really nice to meet someone who shares the same love for music that I do." He says.

"That was my thought too." Mitchie answers starring at his face.

"So are you any good?" She blushes.

"I will take that as a yes."

"I guess you could say that." She replies. "Or that's what the people say that have actully heard me sing."

"I get why your shy Mitchie, but you do not have to be shy around me." She nods.

"Nice to know." She replies.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." She replies.

"Will you sing for me?" He blushes again.

"Please?"

"Okay."

_Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick, but make it last._

_So I can see how badly it will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_But keep it slow_

_Let the furture pass_

_and don't let go _

_But tonght could fall to soon._

_Into this beautful moonlight._

_But your so hipmotzing, _

_Youv'e got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this happening_

_Your Love is where i'm falling _

_So please just Catch Me.._

She opens her eyes to see his jaw drop.

"Well?"She asks.

"That was amazing!"

"Thank You."


	5. Chapter 5

Shane makes his way back to the hotel after meeting with Mitchie and by the time he does get there it is already starting to get dark. He enters his hotel room that he shares with Nate and Jason with a small hint of a grin on his lips.

"Hey man." Jason says as Shane takes a seat on the bed.

"Hey." Shane replies to him. Jason nods and goes back to whatever he was doing.

"So we leave here tomorrow at six, Jessie wants us at Lava by ten." Nate says coming out of the bathroom. Jessie is Connect Three's manager and a good one at that, it is jsut that he is a really tough guy to get along with sometmes.

"M'kay." Shane replies and closes his eyes tightly.

"Okay dude what is with you? Normally you come back yelling about needing new hair care products or somethng like that." Nate says. Shane rolls his eyes and turns to his bandmate.

"Nothing is wrong Nate, I just feel different tonight I guess." Shane answers and gets up off of the bed and goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he comes back out after taking a shower and changing into pajams he climbs into bed. He smiles to himself and picks up his phone off of the nightstand. He starts to make a new contact. Mitchie. He enters her phone number then he realizes that he has no picture of her. He sighs, but he does not know when he will see her again. He scrolls through her contact and attemps to message her, but he does not know what to say. He rolls over and tries to fall asleep. Soon he does fall asleep and he thinks that it is the best sleep he has in forever all because of _her._


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie Torres smiles to herself and walks into her bedroom. She holds back a few giggles, but she does feel a blush rise in her cheeks. She did just have a normal conversation with The _Shane Gray_ right? She nods to herself and walks over to her bed, kicks off her Toms, and falls back onto the soft pillow like bed. She bites her lip and thinks back to her and Shane's last words to each other a few minutes ago before they both had gone their seperete ways.

_Flashback:_

_She smles and Shane, he closes his mouth, she had just gotten done singng Catch Me and he loved it. She grins again and can feel a blush rise to her cheeks causing the boy in front of her to laugh a little._

_"So would you really like to see me again?" She questions. _

_"Yes." He replies and grabs her hand, shocking her a little bit. _

_"Me too." She replies._

_"Friends?" He asks._

_"Friends." She confrims, and they shake on it._

_End of flashback._

Yes Mitche Torres is friends with Shane Gray hmself. She does not know why the press bags on him for being a self absorbed jerk because to her he was a friendly, down to earth person. She smiles and shuts her eyes tightly. This was not a dream she did just have a conversation wth Shane Gray. This time she does giggle to herself and open her eyes again. Wait until Serria found out about this. Wait what about Serria? Did she really want to tell her? Serria can be a bg blabber mouth sometimes and Shane probably did not want this gettng out in public, but then again she doesn't want that either. He did call her _his mystery girl_ as in a secret. Right? So know one is supposed to know about their friendship. So for now this stays between the two of them and maybe her mother if she ever comes around to telling her. She knows she does love her mom, but how would her mom feel about Mitchie's friendship with someone that was on TV and acted like a total jerk to everyone? She would just have to wait and find this out, but for now this stays just between the two of them. She sighs and mentally groans at the thought, but then she finds it that a smle creeps up on her lips again. They were friends and he is a very nice guy once you get to know him that is. She proceeds to get on her night clothes and then sits back down on her bed. She will shower in the morning and finds herself smling again. She has a friendship with _Shane Gray from Connect Three._ He phone rings and she picks it up. Serria.

"Hey Serria."

"Hey Mitchie, where were you all day I have been trying to call you for hours." Her friends voice comes over the other line. She sighs.

"Oh I put my phone on viberate." She replies, that is the truth because she did not want anyone interrupting Shane and her's talking time.

"Okay." Serria replies. Mitchie nods and smiles softly to no one, but herself.

"So guess what!"

"What?" Mitche questions.

"I just scored some tickets to Connect Three's next show next week and I want you to come with me." She replies this might be tougher than she thought it would be.

"But Serria we just saw them in concert yesterday."

"Yes Mitche I know that,but these are front row tickets along with more backstage passes."

"Okay i'll go." Mitchie replies hearing her best friend squeal on the line, yup she is not very excited about it, but she will go for Serria's sake. Yup this will be harder than she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane Gray opens his eyes and stares at the clock 6:30 in the morning. He mentally groans and pulls the pillow over his face. He might as well get up now. After twenty five minutes go getting dressed and making his hair staight he is ready to go. He pulls out his phone and dials Mitchie's number. She has school today so he knows that she will be up. He looks over a Jason who is fixing his hair and Nate left ten minutes ago to get breakfast. He pulls his phone up to his ear as it starts to ring. He doesn't know if he is going to tell the guys or not because she is the _mystery girl_. Plus everybody knows that Jason has a large mouth, and he knows that she would not want this all gettng out n public. He grins to himself and exits the room out to the hallway.

"Hey." Her voice says comng over the line.

"Hey mystery girl." He replies. He hears he laugh and that makes him smile.\

"Good morning popstar." She answers.

"Popstar huh?" He questions.

"What?" She asks.

"I dunno Mitchie, but it has a nice ring to it coming from you." He replies.

"Awe thats sweet, considering I have known you for less that forty-eight hours.'" He chuckles and puts his hand n his pocket.

"So what is your day like today?" She asks.

"Busy. We leave for LA in about fifteen miutes and then tomorrow were off to Illinois."

"Woah." He hears her whisper. He nods to himself and hopes to see her again soon.

"Mitchie?"

"Hmm?" She questions.

"I hope to see you soon." He admits. Even though he has known her since yesterday he really does feel like they can connect in a way that the other cannot explain. He smiles to himself.

"Me too, oh um I almost forgot to tell you, but Serria won front row tickets to your concert in Dallas next week so I will see you then." He smiles.

"Good." He says. "I'll try to get you backstage if you want."

"No need, she go those too and I don't want her knowing that I know you just yet, she can be a blabber mouth sometimes." He nods to himself again. "I mean i'll tell her soon, but I don't think she could handle it right now, just becasue she has really been obseesed with you guys and she might have a heart attack." He laughs and hears her laugh too. All he knows is that he cannot wait till next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchie sighs and places her head in her hands. How was she supposed to go to the concert next weekend and not let Serria know that she knows _Shane Gray_?

"Mitchie are you home?" Serria yells coming through her best friends front door.

"I'm up here!" Mitchie yells from her bedroom and removes her head from her hands. With a sigh she puts her guitar on her bed and out of her lap. Serria walks into Mtchie's room with a grin on her face. Mitchie smiles softly and her phone beeps.

_Hey Mitchie how are you? Shane._

**Good Popstar, but how am I supposed to pull this plan off?**

_I'm not sure, but you wll think of something Mtchie. From what I can tell you seem very smart. :)_

**Thanks, but I might just have to tell Serria.**

_Whatever lets you sleep tonight Mitchie. ;)_

**Shut up Shane you know that is not what I meant! :))**

_Haha no thanks._

**You suck! :)**

_Hey that is hurtful! _

**You'll live.**

_No I won't you distroyed my rockstar heart._

**Popstar Shane Popstar. Haha.**

_Your mean Mitchie. :p._

**Haha. **

_Shut up. :P_

**You shut up :P.**

_:P :P :P._

**:P!**

_Haha Mitchie Haha._

**Your mocking me!**

_So?_

**What are we five?**

_Maybe..._

**Nevermind...**

_Fine then. But anyways cannot wait to see you in Dallas next weekend._

**I know me too, by the way where are you now?**

_New York City Baby... _ Her heart stops did he just say baby? No No No he did not mean it that way as in he likes her right? Right.

**Good at least one of us is having a good time.**

_Who says I'm having a good time?_

**Your not?**

_No. This is so boring!_

**Really what are you doing?  
**_Stting here next to Nate and Jason while we wait for Jessie our manager to come in so he can talk to us about my additute. Sigh._

**Oh well good luck and when your around me you don't have an additute.**

_Would you mind telling that to Jessie?_

**I wish I could Popstar.**

_Thanks Mitchie your a big help._

**Your welcome. Anyways I wish there was someway we could tell him that you do not have and jerky problem around some people.**

_Like you?_

**Exaxtly.**

_Maybe you just bring out the best in me Mitchie. _

**Really?**

_Yes really and I am being serious here. You do. _

**Awe thats sweet.**

_Well I do have a sweet side. At least thats what my mom says._

**You do. **

_Thank_ _you._

**Welcome Shane, but I do hope that you do better.**

_With what?_

**The jerky problem.**

_Haha thanks Mitchie I'll try my best._

**Good to hear.**

_Lol, but I do have to go Jessie just walked in and he looks rather ticked off._

**Okay good luck.**

_Thank You bye Mitchie,_

**Bye Shane.**

"Mitchie?" Serria says waving a hand in front of her best friends face.

"Huh?" Mitchie says putting down her cell phone.

"You there?" Mitchie laughs and nods her head.

"Good." Serria replies with a grin on her face.

"Yup." Mitchie replies popping the P, but she cannot help, but think of Shane and how the meetings going.

"So try not to space out again alright?"

"Okay Serria." Mitchie replies leaning back on her bed.

"So what are you wearing to the concert next weekend?" Serria questions.

"Serria the concert is not for seven days you know."

"I know that Mtchie."

"So we have time to figure that out. Okay."

"Okay." Serria replies with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shane you have an additude problem that needs to be fixed and I entend ro fix it!" Jessie screams. Shane sighs and rolls his eyes.

"How do you exactly plan to do that!?" Shane snaps.

"I'm sending you to school Shane." Shane's mouth drops open.

"You have to got to be kidding me!" Shane screams.

"No sorry Shane I am not." Jessie replies. Shane sighs, he knows that Mitchie is right, but he does not have a jerky problem around her. She does bring out the old Shane and he loves that. He can be changed, but it will take more time. She has started to change him. Mitchie has. He smiles softly at the thought of her and it hurts him knowing he is hurting her right now by not being able to see her.

"I have one question?" Jason says rasing his hand. "How will we finsh tour without Shane?":

"We won't. The tour has been cancelled." Shane is now hurting by canceling tour he will not be able to see Mitchie next weekend. No Mitchie and that hurts him more than anything. He knows that she was right also. He has to turn off his additude problem.

"No no no no no! You cannot just cancel the tour because of me Jessie! The fans our counting on us to perform!"

"Shane calm down they will get a full money back refund." Jessie replies.

"That is not what I am concered about here Jessie!" Is he really going to tell her about Mitchie? "Listen I met this girl at the concert of Saturday and she wrote her number on my hand. I called it and we met up. She has really opened my eyes and I am not the same around her."

"You called this girl?! She could have been a physco for all you know Shane! She could have kidnapped you!"

"Jessie somehow I just knew she would not! She was so mysterious and real. Like no other fan I had ever met. We met up in the park on Sunday night, she loves music as much as I do. She has this beautiful voice, her name is Mitchie Torres, and she is so down to earth and the sweetest girl I have ever met. I think I might be falling for her Jessie.!"

"You don't even know this girl!"

"See now thats where you are so wrong, I know her and I feel like I have for my whole life. She lives in my home town and is supossed to be coming to our concert next weekend in Dallas! So if you cancel this tour then I am and will quit the band!" Shane threatens.

"Okay fine, the tour will stay and you are going to change. I would like to meet this girl soon and I am serious about this! She might have just saved your boney butt." Jessie screams and demisses the meeting. Shane sighs and he would have to tell Mitchie about this later and thank her for it.


	10. Chapter 10

The night of the concert apporched quickly and Mitchie soon finds herself picking out clothes out of her closet with Serria. She smiles to herself and starts to dress. She grabs a pair of black skinny jeans, A red facny long top that goes to her thighs, a pair of black ballet flats with sliver studded bows, and she curls her hair loosy. She smiles at herself in the mirror. Serria smiles at Mitchie and changes into a gray folwy top, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and light gray toms with pink hearts. Mitchie takes her guitar off the stand and starts to strum it softly. Her cell phone beeps and she smiles right away.

_See you tonight Mitchie! Cannot wait!_

**Me too popstar, me too.**

_Anyways Nate told me that were picking random people to come on stage with us and sing. *wink wink*_

**Oh gosh no Shane No!**

_Mitchie..._

**Shane...**

_Back to that are we?.._

**Whatever Popstar, but no.**

_I'll force you Mitchie, besides your in the front row too..  
_**No! **

_But Mitchie...PPPPLLLEEEAASSSEEE!_

**You'll find out Shane..  
**_Fine make the poor rockstar suffer then, but anyways I gotta go. See you soon!_

**Haha Shane, see you!**

She puts down her cell phone with a grin placed on her lips. Getting to the concert was the fun part, having Connect Three's music cranked up in Mitchie's mom Connie's car. Connie droped both girls off and that brings us to now. The girls get to ther seats and Mitchie smiles to herself once again.

"I'm so excited!" Serria squeals.

"Of corase you are Si." Mitchie replies with a smirk. After half an hour Connect Three is anounced and the concert just starts. Mitchie smiles at the band and she is sure that she saw Shane smile at her. His hair is like a pin, he's wearing a navy tight tee shirt that shows off his muscles, black jeans with faded knees, and black converse.  
"This is a song we wrote quite a while back and I expect you to sing along!" Shane yells gripping the mic in his right hand.

_That aint work you should have knowed better._

_Its gunna suck when the camrea starts rolling and you find out soon that the treatment wasn't worth it._

_There all the same, they all want the money there all insane they live for fame honey._

_They laugh at you when your not even beng funny._

_Well iv'e been here before and Iv'e seen first in the front row seat a little thing they call video girl._

_Video girl rocked my world for a whole three seconds and now I know i'm not about to be another victim._

_Get out of my face._

_Get out of my space._

_Get some glass and kiss the past. _

_I'm not about to be another victim, of the video girl sindrum._

_You know its bad when you mama doesn't like her._

_All your friends saying she's a lair._

_Never endng phone calls aren't enough._

_Moved to LA, you got to talent._

_Not even like you won the miss queen pagent._

_Daddy pays your bills, but you still whine._

_Well iv'e been here before and Iv'e seen first in the front fow seat what happens to man when he gets in the hands of a._

_Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds and now I know I'm not about to be another victim._

_Get out of my face._

_Get out of my space._

_Get some glass and kiss the past._

_I'm not about to be another victim of the video girl sindrum.  
You are never gonna see me miss it._

_Video girl sindrum._

_I'm not gonna be another victim._

_Of the video girl sindrom._

_Video girl rocked my world for a whole two seconds and now I know I'm not about to be another victim. _

_Get out of my face._

_Get out of my space._

_Get some glass and kiss the past._

_I'm not about to be another victim._

_Of the video girl simdrum. _

_I won't be a vitim._

_Of the video girl sindrum._

Shane gets done with the breathng heavily, but with a grin on his lips. Mitchie smiles up at him and the crowd roars. He grins back down at her mouthing that he missed her, thankfully Serria did not notice. She feels a blush rise in her cheeks and over the next few songs a smile stays fixed on her face.

"Okay everyone!" Shane screams into the mic. "We are going to pick a very speical fan to come and sing with us." Mitchie feels his eyes fixed on her and she prays he does not pick her, but he leans down and asks her, her name.

"Mitchie Torres." She repiles into the mic, giving him a glare as Serria is bouncing beside her. He smirks at her and invites her onto the stage. She takes a breath giving him another glare, that only causes him to chuckle. She is going to kill him after this is all over.


	11. Chapter 11

Connect Three:(Nate, Jason) _**Bold italics **_Shane- _Italics _**Mitchie- bold **both Shane and Mitche- Underlined.

Shane smiles at her as she gives him a glare.

"Ready?" He questions causing her to give a nod. He grins as Nate stats up the music.

_**Hello beauitful hows it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California.**_

_**I been missing you.**_

_**Its true.**_

_But tonight I'm gonna fly.._

_Yeah tonight..._

_I'm gonna fllllyyyyyy!_

_Cause I could come across the world and see everything and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes. _

**Hello beatiful its been along time.**

**Says my phones wrong, you've been on that line.**

**I been missing you..**

**It's true.**

_But tonight I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah tonight..._

_I'm gonna ffflllyyy!_

_OOOO Yeah!_

_Cause I could come across the world and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes._

Shane walks over to Mitchie and takes her hand as he sings the last few words, causing her to blush. She grins as he laces their fingers causing her to blusher harder. As they walk off stage, he grins at her.

"Shane I'm going to kill you!" She yells in a playful tone while jumping on his back. He chuckles keeping them both off of the ground. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Mitchie!" He yells with a grin on his face.

"So this is Mitchie?" Nate questons as she hops off of Shane's back. She smiles and nods.

"Its nice to meet you Mitchie, he talks about you all the time." Nate says causing her to blush.

"Nate!" Shane hisses at his band mate with a hint of a smile.

"It's okay Popstar." Mitchie replies slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Anyways back to killing you now Popstar." Mitchie replies with a smirk.

"No Mitchie! Don't kill me!" Shane says blocking his face wth his hands.

"You promised it would not be me!"  
"I lied." Shane answers with a chuckle.

"Shane!" She yells with a smile.

"Sorry Mitchie, but the people needed to hear your wonderful voice."

"That's sweet so I might let it slide this one time."

"Thank you!" He yells throwing his arms around her. She laughs.

"Fine,but just this once.

_Yup he is falling for this girl._


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey I have tomorrow off, so the park?" Shane says with a smile. Mitchie grins back forgetting about Serria for those few minutes.

"Or we could go to my house." Mitchie says. "My mom will be over joyed to meet you and my dad will be at work." Mitchie replies. Shane nods with a grin on his lips.

"It was nice meeting you both." Mtchie says to Jason and Nate. Shane grins and pulls Mitchie in for a tight hug. Jason and Nate disapeer to give Shane and Mitchie some time to thereselves. Mitchie grins up at Shane and lays her head on his shoulder.

"So your house huh?" He says. She nods breathing in the scent of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Popstar, i'd better get back to Serria before she thinks I got lost." He chuclkes and kisses her forehead softly.

"See you tomorrow Mitchie." He whispers in her ear. "By the way I missed you."

"Missed you too." She replies with a soft grin. He grins back as he releases her from another hug. She smiles and feels a blush creep up on her cheeks. Shane chuckles and waves to her as she disapeers to go find Serria. He phone beeps and she smiles to herself.

_I miss you already Mitchie._

She feels another blush on her cheeks as she spots Serria who has an over joyed look on her face, Mitchie laughs to herself and starts walking towards Serria.

"Hey Serria." She says with a smile.

"Mitchie!" Serria squeals. "You were amazing up there!"

"Awe thanks Si." Mitchie replies.

"So were you nervous." _Yes._

_"Yes_." She replies truthfully, but not totally knowing that Shane was there with her.

"So were they nice, you were back there a long time, was Shane a jerk face like everyone says he is?" Serria asks with a soft smile, but what she said about Shane makes Mitchie's heart ache. _He is not a jerk around her. Never has been, he is sweet. Not a jerk._

"Yes Si they were very nice, extremely nice even and no _Shane was not a jerk_." Mitchie replies to her best friend.

"Woah Mitch. Everyone says he is a jerk." Serria replies and Mitchie feels like a dagger just went through her chest.

"_He is not!"_ She replies with fire in her voice that causes Serria to jump.

"Woah Mitch. Sorry!" Serria replies placing a hand on Mitchie's shoulder in a calm way.

"Its okay." _It. Is. Not. Okay. _Mitchie sighs, but offers Serria a quick grin. Serria nods with a smile and pulls on Mitchie's hand so they can head backstage.

_It was not okay becasue Mitchie knows she is falling for him. Hard._


	13. Chapter 13

Shane can't help, but smile as he watches her walk behind the backstage doors to go and find her friend. As the rest of the fans move on she is on his mind. He thinks back to when he first met her a little more then a week ago and it brings another smile to his lips.

"Shane?" Jason says wavng a hand in front of his face. "You alright buddy?"

"Yeah sorry Jase." Shane replies with a sly grin on his face. He smiles to hmself and goes to sign another fan's picture. The girl couldn't have been more then ten and she giggles and asks for a quick picture with Jason. Jason smiles and watches her mothers camrea flash and the little girl grins then runs back to her mother. Shane laughs to himself and glaces over to Jason who is grinning. By the time the last fan goes through the line Shane feels utterly worn out, but she catches his eye. Mitchie and another girl with extremely curly hair and dark glasses. He smiles and puts his finger to his lips so Jason and Nate don't say they know Mitchie. His eyes catch Mtchie's for a spilt second and she smiles softly at him. He nods and she says hi to him. Her friend looks as if any moment she could brust from so much happiness. Shane smiles again and watches Mitchie start to walk off, but not before turning around and winking at him again. He smiles and winks back with a bright grin graced on his lips. She turns and he feels a slight sparkly feelings race through him. He whips out his cell phone.

_See you tomorrow Mitchie._

Beep.

**Wouldn't miss it Shane see you at twelve. **

A smile graces his lips as he works his fingers over the keys.

_See you Mitchie._

Beep.

**See ya Popstar. **

He smles again and turns to find Jason starring at him.

"What?" He questions.

"So who are you texting?" _He always has to be the nosey one?_

"Mitchie." Shane replies.

"Ooohhh. Do you like her or something?"

"No Jase were just friends." _Yes._ Jason nods with a smile and turns back to rolls his eyes and hears his phone beep again.

**Do you know something?**

_What?_

Beep.

**The plan worked. **

_Yes yes it did Mitchie yes it did._

**Haha Popstar.**

He lets his fingers grace over the keys again and types his reply.

_Shut it Mitchie._

**No. You guys did do good tonight.**

_How did the converstaion swicth to that?_

**Oh I have my ways popstar.**

_Whatever MItchie I shall get you back for that._

**Shall?**

_Nevermind._

**Fine then.**

_Anyways bout to borad the bus. See you tomorrow Mitchie._

**See you, sleep well.**

_You too goodnight._

**Night popstar. **

Shane grins as the band starts to make there way out the doors and into the tour bus. He plops himself on the couch once inside with a sigh. Nate eyes him with his own smile.

"What?" Shane asks.

"Okay what is with you man?"

:"What do you mean?"

"You've been so..The old Shane this week not saying it's bad, but it seems strange."

"Do you want me to be jerky again?"

"No! No!" Nate replies.

"Good." Shane answers.

"So you never answer my question. How?"

"I don't know Nate." He replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine, but I hope you stay this way." Nate says walking into another room. Shane smiles to himself and settles down the couch, his back turned to the end. He let's out a yawn and checks the clock on the cabinet. 11:45.

_Time to get some rest before tomorrow._

_**A/N: **_**So this was just a filler chapter before the next and I hoped you enjoyed it please reveiw! Happy New Year considering I might not update tomorrow. **

**SL945**


	14. Chapter 14

Mitchie Torres when she wakes up the next morning around nine, she climbs out of bed and runs to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After taking a shower she dresses in a pair of skinny jeans a half top that reads LOVE is red bold letters with a red tank underneath. She blow dries her hair and then brushes it naturally and lets it hang down. She smiles to herself and bounces down the stairs with a wild grin placed on her lips. She finds her mother in the kitchen making a Saturday morning breakfast and smiles at the thought of Shane Gray coming over today, not that he is _The Shane Gray _to her just Shane Gray. She does a small happy dance and heads to the kitchen where her mother is makng pancakes.

"Morning Sweetie." Connie Torres says pecking her daughter on the cheek.

"Morning mom!" Mitchie replies stickng her finger in the pancake batter and then licking it off f her finger. Her mother rolls her eyes as Mitchie bounces back out of the kitchen and back up to her bedroom. Mitchie sighs with a grin and opens her song book that is layed out on her bed. She hums a tune softly and writes down a couple more lyrics to the song that she has been working on lately. She smiles to herself and then sets the yellow tattered song book back on her bed. After breakfast Mitchie checks the clock with a smile. 10:30. Shane won't be here for another two hours and thirty minutes and she suddenly gets a new song song idea and runs back up to her bedroom. She laughs to herself and starts to write down some lyrics on an epmty page in the song book.

_Iv'e got a sea of flowers._

_But all these hours are just mine alone no one's home._

_Buy me the finest China, each time I dine it's always me alone with the heater on._

_Left to your own devices._

_A master of disguises._

_Why is that not surprising?_

_It's like your Midas._

_Ooo oOO Now all I see is gold._

_All I see is gold. _

_Ooo oOO Now all I see is gold._

_All I see is gold. _

_Your probably somewhere sunny._

_And I'm here wondering if you dream of me._

_While your by the sea._

_Of all the people passing._

_Your face appears in everyone I see._

_But your not with me._

_And now I just can't tell if that's just the way you felt when we were just beggining._

_You've turned to Midas._

_Ooo ooO Now all I see is gold. _

_All I see is gold._

_Ooo Ooo Now all I see is gold._

_All I see is gold._

_And when you hold my hand, I don't feel anything. _

_All I feel is cold and all I see is gold._

_Oooo._

_It's like your Midas._

_Ohhh ohh._

_Now all I see is gold._

_All I see is gold._

_Ohh Ohh All I see is gold, all I see s gold._

_OhhhHH._

_All I see is gold._

_All I see is gold and all I see is gold._

She stops playing on her keyboard with a smile. She scribbles in her song book and at the top of the page she writes _All I See Is Gold_ in her curly hand writing. She smiles and glance over at the clock again. 11:45. Fifteen minutes untill Shane is supposed to get here. she smiles again and throws her songbook back on the bed and run down the staircase again with a wide grin on her face. Mitchie shuts her eye lids and takes a seat on the couch, folding her legs underneath herself. After what feels like forever the doorbell rings. She grins to herself and runs to answer it. She opens the door to come face to face with a very pin striaght haired Shane Luke Gray.

"Hey Shane." She says inviting him inside. He smiles and gladly walks into her house. Mitchie smiles and then realizes that her mother left a little while ago to cater a wedding and wouldn't be back for a few hours. She told Mitchie to show Shane around the house and that she was sorry that she wouldn't be there to meet him. After showing Shane around the house for a while they two go up to Mitchie's room.

"And this is my room." Mitchie says ploping down on top of her bed. Shane smiles and Mitchie can tell that he is eyeing her guitar and keyborad in the corner.

"Go on Mr. Popstar you can play if you want to." Shane nods and makes his way over to her gutiar and strums it lightly. Mitchie smiles to herself as he sits down next to her bed.

"So do you like having days off?" She questions with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's nice most of the time." Shane replies with a grin. Mitchie smiles as Shane pulls out a yellow booklet from underneath him, he must have sat on it. Her eyes go wide when the cover reads _Mitchie's Songs_ in a light color of purple in her own hand glances over at the dark headed popstar sitting beside her with a quick blush her face goes red.

"Mitchie songs?" He questions looking at her. She feels herself blush harder if that is even possible.

"Um maybe." She answers.

"Maybe huh?" He says with a rasie of his eyebrow.

"Yeah maybe." She replies in a whisper. She watches him smile and then she blushes again.

"Maybe?" He questions again. She offers him a nod and a small smile.

"Yes." She answers. _He's going to laugh now right? _She thinks with a hopeful glint in her eyes that he won't.

"Can I hear one?" He asks.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, but you don't have to show me Mitchie if you don't want to."

"No no it's okay." She replies and starts the song off.

_I'm loosing myself._

_Trying to compeit._

_With everyone else._

_Instead of just being me._

_Don't know where to turn._

_Iv'e been stuck in the routine._

_I need to change my ways._

_Instead of always being weak._

_I don't wanna be afariad!_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today, and know that I'm okay. _

_Cause everyone's perfect day is a usual way._

_Don't you see that I just wanna beilive in me._

_La la na na la._

_La la la la la._

_The mirror can lie._

_It doesn't show you what's insIde._

_And it, it can tell you your full of life._

_It's amazing what you can hide just by putting on a smile._

_I don't wanna be afriad._

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today._

_And know that I'm okay._

_Cause everyone's perfect day is a usual ways you see, I just wanna beilive in me._

_I'm quickly findng out._

_I'm not about to break down._

_Not today._

_I guess I always knew._

_That I had all the strenght to make it through. _

_Not gunna be afriad._

_I'm gunna wake up feeling beautiful today._

_And know that I'm okay._

_Cause everyone's perfect day ends in a usual way! _

_You see._

_Now I beilive in me..._

_Now I beilive in me..._

She let's out a smile at his shocked face.

"Well?" She questions.

"That was amazing Mitchie.." _And the blush returns...Great._

"Thank You Shane,"

"No really. It was."

"Awe." She replies.

"You wanna know something?" He questions.

"What?"

"Your cute when you blush."

_Que the blush._

**That was the longest chapter so far and one of my favorites so far too. Please reveiw and tell me what you all think. I want to send a shout out to XcookiexcutterxpopstarX thank you for reviewing for all of the chapter's so far! Your reviews are always so sweet and they always make me smile so thank you so much and that goes for all you too! Thank You so much.**

**Love Always,**

**Seddielover945.**


	15. Chapter 15

Shane smiles as he takes a bite of his pancake and flips on the TV.

_"Yesterday Shane Gray was reported to be in small town in the outskirts of New York, sorces say that Gray was visting a girl, no words on who is was, but we hope to find out soon. Sorry Connect Three fans it looks like Shane Gray might be off the market. I'm Willa Clark, HotTunes News." _

"Why?" Shane asks throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's up man?" Nate asks walking into the small kitchen area in the tour bus.

"I hate the press!" Shane whnes.

"What happened now?" Nate asks bitting into a donut.

"They saw me leaving Mitchie's house yesterday and they know about her, well not her name or who she is, but there's a rumor going around that I am not single anymore."

"Well dude, looks like you might want to talk to her about this." Nate replies.

"I will Nate." Nate nods and bites into his poudered donut again, Shane smiles and takes out his cell phone out of his pocket. He dials Mitchie's number.

_"Hey this is Mitchie, sorry I couldn't get to the phone, leave a message and i'll try and get back to you." _Shane smiles to himself and hears the beepin his eye.

"Hey Mitch, it's Shane. I don't know if you watched HotTunes this morning, but the press know I was with you yesterday, well they don't know who you are, but I hope they don't find out. Anywho, I miss you, talk to you later bye." He smiles to hmself and pokes his phone back into his pocket. Shane gets up to put the pancake plate in the sink and then walks to his room that he shares with Nate to get dressed. His phone rings. Mitchie Torres.

"Hey Mitchie. Did you get my message?"

"Yes Shane I got it." She replies.

"So did you watch HotTunes this morning?"

"No, but do they really not know that it was me?"

"No Mitchie they don't know it was you."

"Thank goodness." Mitchie answers. Shane smiles to himself.

"I'm sorry Mitchie."

"Sorry for what?"

"Because if I hadn't came to your house then they wouldn't have found out."

"Shane don't you _dare blame youself_! They would have found out anyways.

"Mitchie-"

"Shane I'm serious this is not your fault, not by any means!" Mitchie says rasing her voice.

"Mitch.."

"Shane . Serious. This was not your fault."

"Okay fine." Shane replies.

"Shane..."

"Mitchie..."

"So where are you guys now?"

"Cailfornia, we have a show tonight.."

"Oh." Mitchie replies.

"I don't know, but I love being on tour. Don't get me wrong, but I also love having free time.."

"Don't we all..." Mitchie answers.

"Exactly Mitchie."

"Good Popstar.." She answers.

"Good?"

"It's a good thing that you don't want to work all the time."

"Yeah I guess that is a good thing."

"So when do you get done with the tour?"

"Next month and beilive me I'm counting the days."

"Why?"

"Because Mitch I miss you.."

_Did I just say that?"_

"Awe...Well I miss you too Popstar.."

"That's good to know Mitch.."

"What are you saying?"

"Well since we miss each other then we care about each other right?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess we do Mitch."

_He does care more then she will ever know._


	16. Chapter 16

Mitchie Torres smiles as she throws her backpack over her shoulder and walks into the school building. She opens the door and soon goes tumbling to the floor after she runs into someone. Before she knows it her face takes a smack with the tile and her backpack lands with a thud.

"I am so sorry!" Says a girls voice as she bending down and helps Mitchie pick up the contents of her backpack that had fallen out during Mitchie's crash on the floor. Mitchie smiles softly and manages to get back up to her knees. She looks at the girl with a smile. The girl has curly hair, is wearing black skinny jean, red converse, a multi colored tye died tanktop with a navy jacket over the top.

"It's okay it was my fault." Mitchie replies.

"Sorry!" The girl says once more. "I'm Caitlyn by the way, I'm new here today is my first day."

"I'm Mitchie Torres." Mitchie replies after both girls had managed to get up to thier feet.

"Great way to start your first day huh?" Caitlyn asks with a small laugh. Mitchie smiles with a nod as both girls walk to Mitchie's locker.

"So what is your first class?" Mitchie asks.

"AP History. You?" Caitlyn replies.

"Same." Mitchie replies swaping out her books so the girls can get to their homerooms.

"Cool." Caitlyn answers.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Mitchie asks.

"Burler." Caitlyn answers.

"Alberson." Mitchie says as the girls start to walk off to class. Caitlyn nods as Mitchie looks her way.

"Are you sure you don't need to go see the nurse?" Caitlyn asks pointing to the now forming knot on Mitc hie's forehead. "Becasue that knot on your forehead is getting bigger by the second."

"Maybe I should go to the nurse." Mitchie says placing her hand over the knot on her forehead. Caitlyn nods with a small smile.

"Would you like for me to come?"

"Yeah that would be nice." Mitchie replies as she strats to turn the conor to get to the nurse's office with Caitlyn folowing her. They both enter the nurse's office moments later Mitchie with a smile shy smile on her lips.

"Mitchie what happened?" The school nurse Mona asks knowing Mitchie very well becasue let's face it Mitchie Torres is not the most graceful person.

"Um we kinda of collided into each other." Caitlyn replies sheepishly. The nurse smiles and nods while handing Mitchie an icepack from the frezzer.

"If the swealing doesn't go down by lunch come see me again."

"Okay." Mitchie says pressing the frozen pack to her forehead. The girls walk out of the office.

"Like I said I am so so sorry!" Caitlyn says.

"Stop aplogizing Caitlyn! I said it's alright besides, I am not the most graceful person in the world. My mom always says it's a good thing she didn't name me Grace." Caitlyn laughs with a smile on her face and starts to walk to her homeroom class.

"Anyways, I'll see you in first hour." Mitchie says with a smile. Caitlyn nods and disapeers into the classroom. Mitchie smiles softly and takes a seat in the back of the classroom. She continues to press the icepack to her forehead and hopes that homeroom will pass quickly.

By the end of the day, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Serria and gotten to know each other and Mitchie could tell that what happened this morning was the beggining to a beautiful friendship. She talks to Shane on the phone for an hour and then starts her homework. She is not going to lie her head hurts.

**This was sort of a filler chapter sorry that is it so short, but I wanted to post something and bring Caitlyn into this somehow.**

**Seddielover945.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A:N- **_**I feel like it's been forever since I updated anything, but I know that it hasn't. This is the first free moment Iv'e had in days to I figured it would be a perfect time to update! :)**

**Seddielover945.**

Shane puts down his pen as soon as the phone rings, with a smile he picks it up and stares at the caller ID.

"Hey Mitchie." He says with a soft smile.

"Hello Popstar!" She replies.

"Well you sound like your in a good mood." He replies with a small smirk tracing on the corner of his lips.

"Í am thank you for noticing!"

"Well that wouldn't happen to be because you called me would it?" Mitchie laughs with a smile.

"Partly, but the other part is that I met this girl at school today, she's new, her name is Caitlyn Gellar." Shane smiles and stares out the window as the tour bus rides down the road. They just passed a sign. _Welcome to New Jersey._

"That's awesome Mitch I am so happy to hear that you are finally making some more friends." He twirls his pin like hair around his pointer finger with a grin as the bus keeps on driving down the road. He has to admit. He is super tired and worn out, but when he gets a call from Mitchie his mood always improves.

"Shane were here!" He hears Big Bob call out from the front of the tour bus.

"Your where?" He hears Mitchie question into his left ear through the cell phone.

"Nevda." Shane answers slightly feeling bad for lying to her.

"Alrighty then." Mitchie replies. "So what are you up to now Popstar?'

"Just doing some song writing. Trying to come up with a choras." He answers with a giddy grin on his face.

"What about you then Mitchie?"

"Just finshing up some sucky weekend homework. My math teacher decided to pile it on us.,,Again." Mitchie answers with a sigh.

"Oh well that sucks for you!" Shane replies.

"Hey shut up just because you gradauated school last year does not give you the right to tease me with math homework! You had it too you know!"

"i know and I'm sorry for that, but I just couldn't resist."

"Yes you could have!" She answers with a laugh. He rolls his dark eyes.

"Shut up..." He mumbles getting another laugh out of the girl on the other line.

"Noooo!" Mitchie says with another smile graced upon his pink lips. He rolls his eyes again, but the giddy feeling does not leave him, or his lips for that matter, because of the lovely smile that is placed on them.

"So where are you now?" Mitchie asks.

"Go look outside your bedroom window.."

"What why?" She questions.

"Just go look outside the window?"

"Fine, but if someone taped a dead mouse to my window again so help, me Shane.."

"Again? Why on earth would someone do that?" He asks with a laugh.

"I really don't know, but trust me I know who it was. It was the school's way of making fun of me." She answers as she makes the way to her window.

"Shane why on earth are you standing outside of my house throwing rocks at my bedroom window?!" She asks with a smile laugh.

"Because." He says.. She laughs.

"I'll be right down Popstar."

**I know it is super short and not my best work, but more will come soon! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"What in the world are you doing here?" Mitchie Torres asks throwing her arms around the pin haired Popstar.

"Well we had a free day and well here I am!" Shane says hugging her back tightly. Mitchie laughs as Shane releases her from the hug. Mitchie smiles.

"But won't the press be all stalked up at my house because the Connect Three tour bus is parked?" Shane laughs.

"Not to worry Mitchie because Big Bob is on it." Mitchie rolls her eyes and leads him inside her house or well she starts to.

"How about we go for a walk?" Shane asks.

"Shane Gray are you asking me out?"

"Maybe I am? What do you say?"

"I say yes, but you do know that I live by probably a dozen Connect Three fans right?" Shane rolls his eyes.

"I have already thought of that."

"Okay Popstar." Mitchie answers as Shane adds a pair of sunglasses to his eyes.

"She you can't even reconize me can you?"

"I wouldn't if I didn't know that it was you."

"Good." He answers with a smile on his lips. Mitchie nods with a smile herself and glances up at him.

"Your insane you know that right?" She asks with a laugh.

"I have my ways Mitchie Torres." She smiles and punches him lightly in the arm. He grabs her hand shocking her a little bit, but she smiles.

"That's nice to know." She answers.

"Mitchie can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She answers with a smile, but their conversation is cut short by the sound of heels clicking on the sidewalk. Mitchie turns her head to see Maya Baylee the school's queen bee and her possy.

"Oh here we have Mitchie Icthie with a dorky guy.." Mitchie looks to Shane and then to Maya.

"What do you want Maya?!" Mitchie asks.

"Ohh look girls loser here finally decides to stick up for herself!" Maya says poking her fingers over her mouth with a fake shocked expression crossing her face. Maya's possy laughs thier annoying high pitched laughs causing Shane to roll his eyes and tighten his grip on her fingers. Shane starts to open his mouth, but Mitchie shakes her head to shut him up.

"So what if I did Maya what is that to you?" Maya glares at her and if looks could kill she would be six feet under gound.

"Come on girls were late for are mani pedis." Maya says as the girls stalk off.

"So you get that all the time?" Shane asks turning to her.

"Pretty much." Mitchie replies shrugging her shoulders. "But i'm used to it and so is Serria."

"No Mitchie that girl is such a (Insert word here)" Mitchie laughs and shakes her head. "Besides you are to wonderful of a girl to go through that."

"Thank you Shane."

"Hey no problem." He answers with a smile.

"So what did you want to ask me before we were you know rudely interupted." Shane scracthes the back of his neck and looks into her eyes.

"Shane what is it?" Mitchie lays and hand on his arm.

"No it doesn't matter right now." Shane answers with a light cheekily grin. Mitchie nods, but wonders _What was he going to ask me?_


	19. Chapter 19

Shane looks at the sleeping Mitchie Torres laying on his chest with a smile. He plays with her dark hair as she rests softly on his chest in the hammock in her backyard. The stary night sky glancing down at them. He thinks back to what happened earlier.

_Flashback-_

_"Are you tired?" He asks her and she shakes her head, but her narrows his eyes as she sits down next to him in the hammock. _

_"Mitchie? Really?" She laughs, but lets out a yawn. _

_"Okay I guess I might be a little bit tired.." He grins poking her in the stomach. He nods softly and lays down in her parents hammock. She smiles and feels herself leaning back and she falls right on top of him, there lips cenimeters apart. He leans in softly conecting their lips and Mitchie smiles softly and her hands reach for the nape of his neck. Shane smiles and they pull away from each other's lips._

_"Sorry." He says smiling a little. _

_She bites her buttom lip. _

_"It's okay."_

_"It's getting late.." She says pointing to the sun starting to set in the sky. He smiles._

_"So." He looks down at her as she looks up at him. She smiles and feels her eyes growing heavier. Moments later he looks down and finds her sleeping, he slow steady breathing on his shirt. He smiles at the beauty on him and the setting sun._

_End of flashback. _

He twirls a lock of Mitchie's dark hair with his pointer fingers and moves her bangs out of her eyes. The moon dances on the ground and the stars shine on them, something he never got to see anymore in LA. With all of the city lights the star never shown through at all. He smiles up at the sky softly and then back down at Mitchie in his arms. The lock of her hair falls off of his finger and back onto her cheek. He doesn't know the time. but he asumes it is really late. He closes his eyes and soon drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

...

He opens his eyes to find his arms vacant and smiles softly. He never knew she got up and he rolls over on his side. The backyard is now full of light and the sun is up high in the sky. He sits up and runs his fingers through his pin straight hair to try and smooth it out.

"It's never going to work!" He turns around at the voice to see Mitchie walking out the back sliding door of her house now in differnt clothes and her hair is wet and starting to wave up a little. He looks at her wearing the knee lengh patched shorts, a pair of worn red converse, and a plaid red tee shirt. He smiles at her.

"How long was I asleep?" He asks running his hands through his hair again.

"A while, I just didn't want to wake you." He nods.

"Probably the best thing to do, I can get really cranky in the mornings."

She laughs.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." She smiles and steps closer to him with a smile on her face. His face goes serious though.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asks. "You know after I change clothes. The guys did sleep here right?"

"Yeah and when I was in there they were all asleep on the couches. Go can change in the bathroom, down the hall and on the right." He smiles.

"I'll be right back."

"I'm gonna grab some breakfast real quick. You want anything?" He smiles.

"That' d be great."

"Good is creal okay?"

"Perfect." He answers as they walk inside the living room and he grabs his bag and disapeers to the bathroom.

**I know kind of short, but here you all go! :) Review!**

**Seddielover945.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone it's Seddielover945 here and I want to let you all know that this is the last chapter of Mystery Girl. I know so sad, but I would absolutlely love your thoughts on this story! **

**Seddielover945.**

"So Mitchie?" Shane asks turning towards the brown harried girl. She smiles softly at him.

"Yes Shane?" She answers and looks up at the light smirk on the pin harried Popstar's lips.

"You know what I was going to ask you about a couple of days ago before we were so rudely interrupted?" She just nods.

"Mmmhhmm." Mitchie answers as he takes her hand in his as they keep walking down the sidewalk. She feels a tiny blush rise in her cheeks, but decides to ignore it.

"Well." The Popstar says. "I've liked you for a while now Mitchie, and you seem to understand the real me. Not the Rockstar me." She smiles and feels as if her brain might explode on her. This is a lot to take in and her heart beats out of her chest.

"Mitchie Torres will you be my girlfriend?" Her mouth feels like she hasn't had a drink in ages and her heart sweals in her body, she smiles softly, but her voice has no reply. _Yes! _Her mind screams, but her mouth will not work.

"Shane I would be honored." She answers as he leans in to kiss her on the mouth. She smiles at him, looking into his eyes and her fingers run into his pin stright hair, but for him, he doesn't seem to mind at all.

"So." He says looking at her with a crooked smile on his lips. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know." She answers. "I don't really know at all Shane." He laughs and kisses her again.

"I think I might." She holds back a blush and looks at the dark eyed boy in front of her. She does like him, for him and not for the Popstar inside of him.

"I think you might be right about that Shane." She replies going in for another kiss on his mouth.

"Hey." He says. "I am always right Mitchie." She rolls her eyes as they continue their walk down the side walk. She smacks his arm gently and lets a smile out on to her pinkish lips.

"So_.." _He says to her. _"_I guess I found my _Mystery Girl._" She just nods with a smile.,

"I guess you did Shane."

**I know this last chapter is really short and I feel like it sucks, but review anyways. Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows on this story! PS. I have another Camp Rock story coming soon so look for that!**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
